Transformers Prime: Jail Bug
by Kingstriker
Summary: Bumblebee is sent to jail for a crime he didn't commit. When he meets his cell-mate, will he find that they both have a lot in common? And can Optimus Prime get him out in time to catch the true culprit?
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Metal

Transformers Prime: Jail Bug

**_Hey everybody I'm back once again. Man these new stories come to me almost every day. Weird right? Anyways this one came to me for some reason in a dream. By the way, for all of you who read all my previous transformers Prime stories, I am way late on saying this but, the Shockwave used in all my stories has been the TFA version. This version will also be used in this story but probably won't act the way he does in that series. Just giving you the heads up. He's the best version out of all them in my opinion. But this is still the TF: Prime universe._**

**_Warning: No war...TFA Shockwave used!_**

Chapter 1: Fresh Metal

_**Cybertron...**_

He didn't do it. He was innocent. He was framed. He was in cuffs. He had gotton into a fight with the guards that were arresting him. He had a few dents. His friend Optimus Prime wasn't able to save him in time. Now, the mech named Bumblebee was at the Iacon prison's mercy. He walked towards the main doors of the prison. The doors opened with a loud squeak. The guards yanked him inside. Bee turned his head around, to look at Optimus one more time! Optimus just stood there, lonely, upset, afraid. The prison doors slammed shut echoing around the whole building.

"Please guards you have to listen to me! I didn't do it! Why would I?" Bee pleaded to the guards who were about 5 inches taller. All Bee recieved was a yank by one of them.

"Keep moving bug!" the first guard said. "Unless you want us to put some more dents in you!"

Bee was led down a long hallway of other prisoners. As Bee went past cells he heard conversations going on about him.

"Look at that small bug!" one laughed. "He doesn't look so tough!" another one said. "Fresh metal!" said yet another.

Bee gulped and he went down more cells. Some mechs looked similiar to Breakdown, SkyQuake, Dreadwing and even Knock Out. The guards stopped at the last cells on both sides. The one on the left had mech's similiar to Starscream and Soundwave.

"Hey! Let's put the bug in..._that_ cell!" One guard said pointing to the cell on the right.

"With _him? _Does the kid deserve that much?" The other guard said.

"Well, then there would be a equal number of prisoners in each cell." The first guard said.

"Okay"

Bee gulped.

"How long is my sentence?" Bee asked.

"About a month! You're lucky, for a kid!" One of the guards said.

They literally toss Bee into the cell and quickly slam the cell doors shut. The left laughing.

"You better hope you get bailed out kid, you're really gonna need it! Welcome to Iacon Prison little bug!" they said.

Bee groaned as he picked himself up. He saw the cell was dark. He looked around. The guards said there was another prisoner inside. He began to call him out and he was glad other conversations were going on so he didn't feel truly alone.

"Hello, who else is in here?" Bee asked. "I don't want any trouble!"

Just then, one red optic appeared in the dark staring at him. Bee nearly jumped out of his armor. Bee stayed in the illuminated part of the cell. The mech spoke.

"So you're my cell mate?" the mech spoke.

"Y-y-yes, I'm Bumblebee. Who are you?" Bee asked trying to start a conversation.

"My name is..." the mech came out of the darkness revealing himself. "Shockwave!"

Bee backed up upon seeing the tall mech. He took notice of the one optic, big antenna's, razor sharp claws, and purple body. Shockwave began scanning the smaller mech. The only thing that mostly stood out was that he was yellow.

"Are you one of those prisoners that is usually the toughest one?" Bee asked.

"Mabye, depends!" Shockwave said. "So, what are you in for?"

"I got framed. I was innocent, someone had commited a robbery and I just happened to be nearbye. The criminal gave me what he stole and then I get beaten and cuffed by police. And here I am! Luckily though I will be out of here in a month." Bee said noticing Shockwave's only optic widen.

"You too?" Shockwave said in disbelief.

"Wait, you were framed too? By who?" Bee asked.

"I don't know who, but I also recieved a month here. Mine expires in two weeks. And when I get out I'm going to find out who did this!" Shockwave said clawing the metal wall.

"Let me guess, you're not going to help me escape?" Bee asked.

"Why would I want to help someone like you?"Shockwave began backing Bee into a wall. "I don't know you, I've never seen you before, and I don't really care much for small bugs like you!" Shockwave finished.

"Why does everybody call me that, next thing you know, everyone going to call me a scout!" Bee said. "By the way, you may not know me very well, but we went to the same school!" Bee said.

"Wait, were you that one I sometimes saw with that Optimus Prime guy?" Shockwave said.

"Yeah, he's my best friend!" Bee said.

"Well, then while you are here, we are going to set up some rules!" Shockwave said putting a claw on Bee's chest. "Since I was here first, I control what goes on in here. I get more than half of this room. And I don't want to hear complaining, yelling or other noises. And I would strongly suggest not trying to start a fight with me, If you do I will make sure your spark nearly goes out! Understand!" Shockwave said grabbing Bee's chin.

"Yes, yes I do!" Bee said quickly.

"Good, as long as we are on the same page!" Shockwave said letting go of Bee and going back to his berth.

Bee stayed quiet for another 20 minutes. It was nightime. Bee layed on his new berth staring at the ceiling. He noticed Shockwave playing with a tiny ball. He tossed it up and down and easily caught it. Bee was afraid to talk to him. But he felt he had a strange connection to him. Something as if he was family. But could that be possible? He worried about the last two weeks when Shockwave won't be here. Will the other prisoners take advantage of this.

"Excuse me Shockwave?" Bee said turning his head in his direction.

"What?" Shockwave said sounding annoyed already.

"Is Soundwave your brother?" he asked. This surprised Shockwave.

"Yes, but we don't live together...why?" Shockwave asked.

"Well, I was just wondering since your names are nearly the same and well, I'm a friend of Soundwave." Bee said.

"Okay?" Shockwave wasn't getting the point.

"Well, Soundwave told me once that there may be some evidence that me and him are cousins. Wouldn't that make me mabye...your cousin?" Bee asked.

"Mabye, but even if you are, I still won't be able to help you out during this jail time." Shockwave said as he kept on tossing the ball up.

"I hope we find whoever did this!" Bee said.

"Yeah...I hope so too." Shockwave agreed.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Guilty

Chapter 2: Guilty

Optimus Prime was at his home. He sat on his berth, worried for his best friend. He sat there silently looking down at the ground in deep thought. Only the sound of his older brother's feet interupted his thought. His older brother Megatron, was concerned also. He sat down beside Optimus and sighed.

"What are we going to do Megatron? How are we going to solve this?" Optimus asked.

"We'll bail him out, that and find the culprit." Megatron said.

"It's my fault, I wasn't there when he needed me. I could have defended him. But no, only thing I saw was Bee going to that rotton place." Optimus said clenching his fists. "Besides, we don't even have enough money to bail him out!"

"We'll come up with it!" Megatron said. "Our friends promised they would! Especially Starscream and Soundwave." he added.

Optimus only smiled slightly. Megatron sighed again.

"Think you can sleep tonight?" Megatron asked.

"I guess, I will try!" Optimus said.

Megatron smiled and exited the room. Megatron stopped halfway down the hallway when he growled. "Don't think I know who you are criminal, cause I do. And now I'm going to find you!" he growled continuing to go to his room.

The next morning, Bee quietly yawned remembering that Shockwave didn't want to hear many noises. When he turned his head over he noticed Shockwave's optic was still opened. Bee remembered Shockwave's optic never actually blinked, so it was possible it never closed. Bee didn't know if Shockwave was asleep or he was awake and just laying down. He decided not to bother him.

_"Damn it!"_ Bee thought to himself.

Finally after 5 minutes Shockwave moved his head to Bee who was facing the ceiling.

"I see you managed to survive a jail night!" Shockwave said.

"Yeah, not very comfortable!" Bee said. "So, when's breakfast?"

"In about in hour!" Shockwave said sitting up.

_"F**K!" _Bee thought. Then he decided to start up another conversation.

"So, has anybody here caused you any trouble?" Bee asked.

"No, in fact, you only actually get into trouble if you try to start fights or talk about someone. Other than that, you're fine for as long as your sentence is. Of course, some aren't ever getting out, but at least we are." Shockwave explained.

Bee got off his berth and went towards the bars of the cell. Not many other prisoners were awake. Bee turned to go back when he saw Shockwave playing with his ball again. Bee got curious.

"So, where did you get that?" Bee asked.

"Oh, Soundwave gave this to me when I was little. It was my favorite thing to play with. And now it's my only thing to play with." Shockwave said sadly.

Bee's doorwings drooped. He felt sorry for him. But there was nothing he could do. He sat back on his berth and just watched as Shockwave wiggled the ball around in his claws. An hour later, the guards told everyone to line up in the hallway as they headed to the cafeteria. As the line moved, some mechs pushed, some shoved, some nearly fought. Bee and Shockwave stayed at the end of the line. Once there, everyone recieved food, mostly digusting things, but nobody complained. Bee was the last in the line. Once he finished up, he tried to find a seat. He found Shockwave waving him over to him. Once Bee sat he took notice of all the mechs eating.

"Man, this jail doesn't have a lot of people!" Bee said.

"Yeah, not many people get into trouble, it's the logical thing to stay away from!" Shockwave said.

"Am I hearing a british-accent from you?" Bee laughed.

"Yes, yes you are!" Shockwave said.

Meanwhile outside the jail, in the neighborhood nearbye, all of Optimus' friends tried to cheer him up to no avail. SkyQuake and Dreadwing attempted to make Optimus laugh by wrestling each other. While usually it always did, this time it didn't. Then Cliff and Arcee try telling some jokes that they were really bad at. Breakdown and Knock Out pleaded for him to cheer up but he wouldn't. Finally Soundwave and Starscream came.

"Whatever you two try to do won't work!" Optimus warned.

"Oh Optimus, we are here to tell you that we just made a least half of what we have to pay to bail out Bee!" Starscream said. This actually cheered him up a bit.

"Really, how?" Optimus asked.

"Well, Ratchet and Knock Out decided to help us out by giving a bunch of money from their work at the hospital, then Bulkhead and Breakdown gave us some from their work at the construction sites." Soundwave explained handing all the money to Optimus.

"Wow, this is great guys!" Optimus said.

"Soon we should have enough...hopefully...mabye!" Starscream said as his wings slowly drooped down after each word.

Optimus knew he and his friends were going to help Bee out as much as they could, and that was a promise! Meanwhile, it was time for the hour long outside play at the jail. Bee and Shockwave headed straight for the basketball goals. Shockwave however, stopped Bee.

"Oh please Bee, It's logical that you can't handle a basketball expert like me." Shockwave said with one hand on his hips and the other spinning the basketball on one claw.

"I know I can, I play with Optimus all the time!" Bee said.

"Oh really, show me!" Shockwave said shoving the ball into Bee's hands forcefully.

Bee dribbled the ball a bit then tried to get past Shockwave. Shockwave swiped at him as Bee continued to dodge him. Bee found himself with his back against the goal and Shockwave who blocked his way. Bee could barely see behind him because of Shockwave moving his arms around. Some other mechs had gathered around to see them. Bee took one of his hands and shoved Shockwave back distracting him as he spun around and went for the goal. Shockwave chased him and just as he about to swipe the ball away, Bee jumped and dunked the ball into the goal. Other mechs cheered. Shockwave wasn't ashamed or embarrased, but he was surprised.

"Who's logic is wrong now?" Bee said spinning the ball on one of his own fingers.

"Beginners luck!" Shockwave said. "I will beat you next time!"

Later as the hour was up, Bee and Shockwave were back in their cell. Bee sat on his berth swinging his legs back and forth. Shockwave was washing his claws in the sink. Bee decided to look out the window. Over the barbed wire fence lied a hill. Over that hill revealed Optimus' house and the rest of his friends. Bee sighed. He turned to Shockwave who was now drying off his claws.

"Shockwave, when was the last time you saw Soundwave?" Bee asked.

"I don't know, last month, some point before I ended up here." Shockwave said sitting on his berth.

"Does he know you're here?" Bee asked.

"No...mabye...I don't know!" Shockwave said. "He never did call me while I was here!"

"If he never did then he doesn't know! You just told me you haven't seen him! You're brothers. How could you not be there for each other?" Bee said.

"Well, we're older and we have our own lives. We can't just spend time with each other 24/7." Shockwave said.

Meanwhile, Optimus, Starscream and Soundwave were talking.

"So Soundwave, found anything that proves you and Bee to be cousins?" Optimus asked.

"Well, after taking a sample of DNA from Bee and myself, I have concluded that-" Soundwave began as Optimus and Starscream leaned towards him.

"We are!"

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Call

Chapter 3: Phone Call

"He's your cousin for real?" Starscream said.

"Yep, apparently!" Soundwave said.

"Wait, doesn't that mean he's also Shockwave's cousin?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah..." Soundwave trailed off remembering his older brother. "Speaking of Shockwave, I never actually saw him in a while!" he continued. "We should go see him."

"Yeah right, I'm not seeing him!" Starscream said.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"Shockwave and Starscream have had a rivalry over who would make a better scientist." Soundwave explained.

Just then Dreadwing arrived again. He looked upset.

"What's wrong Dreadwing?" Optimus asked.

"I just happened to try and see how Shockwave was doing and when I went to his house, turns out...well...Soundwave..." Dreadwing stopped looking at the confused Soundwave. "He's been in jail for two weeks now!"

They all gasped. Especially Soundwave.

"Well that explains why we haven't heard from him. And it's already the third week of this month." Starscream said.

"Come on guys, let's see if we can visit." Optimus said.

Over at the prison, Bee and Shockwave were sitting around bored as usual, some prisoners were still talking about the basketball game. Just then, the two guards came up.

"Shockwave, Bumblebee, a few people are here to see you." One of them said.

Once the jail cell door opened, the were escorted out. Once they reached the visitation phone booth. Bee was surprised to see Optimus, Soundwave and Starscream.

"Optimus? Starscream? Soundwave?" Bee said in surprise.

"Bumblebee are you okay, we've been so worried. Did you get hurt?" Optimus asked.

"No, I'm fine, It's boring but I'm okay!" Bee said. "And look who I met!" he moves out the way for Shockwave.

"Shockwave! I can't believe it, what did you do?" Soundwave said.

"Nothing, I was framed!" Shockwave said. "Luckly I get out the first of next month." Shockwave said. "Hello...Screamer!"

"Hey Shocky!" Starscream taunted back with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Hey, exciting news Bee! It turns out, you are me and Shockwave's cousins!" Soundwave said.

"I AM?"

"HE IS?"

"Yep, you two are family!" Optimus said referring to Bee and Shockwave. "By the way, we are going to bail you out soon!" he added.

"What about me?" Shockwave asked feeling left out.

"We'll try to bail you out too! But who knows, by the time we collect enough money for Bee, it might be your time to get out!" Soundwave said.

"Visiting hours end in 10 minutes" A guard said.

"You two get along?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah, not like me and _you_!" Shockwave said squinting his optic.

"Optimus, no need to be worried! I'll be fine!" Bee assured Optimus.

"I hope so, and we will find the person who framed both of you!" Optimus said. "He or she must be very good to trick you two."

"Wait till I get my claws on that mech...or femme!" Shockwave said becoming confused.

"What if was a femme?" Bee asked. "I didn't get a good look at the person."

"I didn't either, it happened so fast, first thing I know I'm walking down the street where it took place, next thing I know I'm beaten down and placed in cuffs. Then I get taken here!" Shockwave explained.

"Me too!" Bee said.

"Hmm, looks like we're going to need a talk with all our friends." Starscream said.

"I'm sure none of them did it!" Optimus said.

"Let's see, there's us, Knock Out, Breakdown, Megatron, Arcee, Bulkhead, SkyQuake, Dreadwing, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and..." Soundwave trailed off.

"I think that's all of them!" Bee said. "WAIT...OH NO...HER!"

Outside the jail, a femme was standing nearbye the building. She gave an evil smirk.

"You may know who I am bug, but you will never find me!" She said and took off, not knowing 3 pairs of red glowing optics watching her every move from nearbye.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Sorry this one was so short, I needed to save more for the next chapter. I bet you can guess who it is! If not, no worries! But also, could you guess who the 3 pair of optics belong to? Stay tuned!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreadwing VS Insecticons

Chapter 4: Dreadwing VS Insecticons

The next day, Bee and Shockwave were talking all about the criminal.

"I can't believe someone like her would do something like that!" Bee said.

"I'm just as angry as you! It's probabaly revenge though!" Shockwave said.

"Revenge?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, remember when we were little? She got jealous when we would try to hit on Arcee instead of her. Ironically, we just happen to end up in the middle of her crimes." Shockwave explained.

"Oh yeah, I also remember when I struck out with Arcee! But at least we're friends. Are you still interested?" Bee asked.

"Primus yes! Hopefully I can get to her before Screamer does!" Shockwave said.

That night, the brothers Dreadwing and SkyQuake were talking in the basement. They previously last night went with Megatron to spy on the femme. Dreadwing was very upset but SkyQuake wasn't much. Dreadwing kept his gaze at the floor while SkyQuake was trying to come up with something to say.

"Dreadwing, you should forget about her! She became nothing but trouble. She probably doesn't even remember you." SkyQuake said.

"I'm sure she does, but, Primus knows what she thinks now!" Dreadwing said.

"Yeah...she was one of your good friends when we were little. But then she turned insane for money and gold and everything spiraled out of control. But now, at least we're safe!" SkyQuake said. This made Dreadwing stand up and growl.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE?" Dreadwing snapped. This made SkyQuake scoot away on the couch they were sitting on. "SHE WAS MY FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN FRIENDS?" He snarled clenching his fists.

"Dreadwing she's not worth it, there's nothing you can do!" SkyQuake argued standing up too.

"You know what? Frag it! I'm going for a walk!" Dreadwing said and proceeded up the basement stairs. SkyQuake was left alone in the basement. He sunk back on the couch covering his face with his clawed-servos.

Meanwhile, Dreadwing was walking down a long road. It was very dark and the only thing keeping light were the street lamps and his own optics. He tried his best to clear his mind. He thought about mabye heading over to one of the bars to help him cheer up. However, his walk was shortened when he heard squealing. He stopped and listened. The sounds of whailing and insect-like noises echoed around. He was standing at the far part of the neighborhood where no more houses were near. Just then he heard the sound of several spider-like legs come from behind.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Dreadwing!" the femme voice purred.

"Airachnid?" Dreadwing said as he turned behind him seeing the femme.

"Dreadwing, it's been a long time!" Airachnid said coming closer.

"Yeah, it has, listen, why did you frame Bee and Shockwave? What did they do?" Dreadwing said.

Airachnid proceeded to come even closer so that their lips were just inches from each other.

"I'm not trying to get caught!" she said putting a claw under Dreadwing's chin. "I guess now, you're going to try to take me in?"

"No, I just wanted to try to change your ways. Come on, you're ruining people's life. They want to enjoy it, not be behind bars." Dreadwing said as Airachnid continued to stare lovingly into his optics.

"You know Dreadwing, you look so much more...interesting as an adult!" Airachnid said patting Dreadwing's head who shook her off.

"Airachnid did you hear me?" Dreadwing said backing up a bit.

"Yes, I heard you, but, no, I'm never giving up this life." Airachnind said coming closer yet again.

Dreadwing realized SkyQuake was right. He sighed and looked down.

"Well, Airachnid, it was nice running into you again, but, if you're not going to change your ways, then I have no reason to see you again." Dreadwing sighed giving up and proceeded towards home. However, he was grabbed by Airachind's extra limbs and turned around.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" Airachnid said angrily.

"What? Why? LET ME GO!" He squirmed as he tried his best to break free.

"Because, now that you found me, you're going to be punished...severely." She said as two big figures, big as Megatron, came behind Dreadwing. Dreadwing turned around and gasped.

"INSECTICONS?"

"Yes, these two are my friends. And they don't take to kindly to people who try to escape from me!" Airachnid said. "Just be glad I'm not going to kill you...this time!"

One insecticon whailed as the other one growled. Dreadwing watched as Airachnid transformed and flew off possibly back home leaving Dreadwing to deal with the two creatures.

"Alright insects, let's go!" Dreadwing said as he lunged at one of them. Both bots punched, clawed and kicked each other. The other one waited for the right time to join in. Dreadwing was getting the upperhand by being on top. But he soon realized the other one could jump on him at anytime. He jumped off the insecticon he was fighting and ran off. The two insects chased him. Dreadwing had left his blaster back at the house. The insects gained on him growling. Just as he was about to past Optimus and Megatron's house, one of the insecticons caught up, grabbed him by his wings and folded Dreadwing's arms behind his back. The other insecticon came in front of Dreadwing and laughed. It turns out they could talk.

"This will be fun!" It said advancing towards him.

Dreadwing gasped and then closed his optics right before the insecticon began to pummel him. Luckily, Megatron and Optimus heard the commotion and began to blast the insecticons. The insecticons admitted defeat and ran off leaving Dreadwing lying face-down in a pool of energon. He was alive but had been beaten harshly. Megatron and Optimus picked him up and carried him back to his house where SkyQuake was shocked to see him. SkyQuake wasn't mad with Dreadwing at all, but the anger level he had with Airachnid had reached its point. SkyQuake laid the now out-cold Dreadwing on his berth and called Ratchet and Soundwave to help repair him. Dreadwing had many dents, claw marks, bent wings, and two black optics (if possible). SkyQuake sat there in the darkness of Dreadwing's room without a word while gripping one of Dreadwing's servos. Optimus and Megatron were still there and they were silent too. Until Megatron spoke out a few minutes later.

"Airachnid...I will have your head!" he whispered angrily.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Jailbreak!

Chapter 5: Jailbreak!

The next day, everyone (who's not in jail) came over to check on Dreadwing. He was awake and was fully repaired but was still hurting badly. His two optics were still swollen and black. Ratchet came back over to check them out.

"Is this the first time you've had an injury like this?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes! They hurt so bad!" Dreadwing said blinking slowly.

"Well, they will be hurting for probably a few more days. Judging by the number of repairs to your body, those insecticons really bashed you up." Ratchet said.

"I say we go to the police, now that we know who it is!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Megatron said with SkyQuake nodding.

"You guys go ahead, me, Soundwave and Starscream are going to jail visitation again." Optimus said.

"Alright, hey SkyQuake, got those pictures?" Megatron said.

"Got them right here!" SkyQuake said holding them up.

Optimus, Starscream and Soundwave transformed and headed out to the jail. Bee and Shockwave were at lunch when they saw guards escorting the three to them.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you could visit us during lunch!" Bee said.

"Guys we have some bad news!" Soundwave said.

"What happened? Our sentences got extended?" Bee said worried.

"No, Airachnid and some Insecticons beat the scrap metal out of Dreadwing last night." Optimus said.

"Why?" Shockwave said.

"Don't know! But mabye because he found her out!" Starscream said.

"Is he okay?" Bee asked.

"Yes, SkyQuake is taking care of him." Optimus assured. And right now Megatron and some others are talking to the police."

Over at the police station, Megatron and SkyQuake were talking to the policemech Barricade and his assistant Makeshift.

"So, what can I do for you two?" Barricade asked.

"Do you know the name...Airachnind?" Megatron asked.

"Airachnid, ah yes we have! But we haven't caught her in any criminal activity...lately." Makeshift said adjusting himself in the chair he was sitting in.

"Well we have!" SkyQuake said. "Right now, you have 2 mechs in jail for a crime they didn't commit. Bumblebee and Shockwave." he added.

"Oh yes we remember those two being arrested for burgulary!" Barricade said. "How do you know they didn't?"

"My brother Optimus Prime was a witness. He watched Bumblebee get beaten and arrested by some policemech's before being taken to jail. Airachnid stole some money and gave it to Bumblebee so she wouldn't get in trouble. Same for Shockwave." Megatron explained.

"Then...she had the CIRCUITS to adopt two insecticons and they all beat up my little brother Dreadwing!" SkyQuake and handed them the pictures.

Barricade and Makeshift examined the damages to Dreadwing in the photos. One showed his face, one showed his body and the last one showed his legs and feet.

"They beat him so bad he can't even get off his bed!" SkyQuake said. "YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"

"Well...when dealing with insecticons...that a pretty tough job." Barricade said looking nervous. "That probably explains why nobody even dares going over to her house. Who knows what's there besides insecticons."

"We can handle insecticons, we want YOU to find a way to get that femme off the streets." Megatron said.

"Well, we will see what we can do, and since we know who really commited those crimes, we will release Bumblebee and Shockwave in exchange for Airachnid." Makeshift said with Barricade nodding.

Megatron and SkyQuake evily grinned. Megatron held out a hand.

"Looks like we got a deal then!" Megatron said as Barricade shook his hand.

Back at the jail, the friends were still talking when a guard came up tapping a claw on Optimus' shoulder. They are turned to the guard.

"Due to recent discoveries, the mechs Bumblebee and Shockwave are now released from jail." The guard said.

Bee and Shockwave went frozen for a second then yelled.

"YEAH!" They said giving each other a high-five despite them not having 5 claws on both hands.

At the main jail doors, the guards stood their guarding it. They looked at the former prisoners.

"Don't let us ever catch you here again!" One said. Shockwave's optic squinted.

"Oh you won't!" he said getting angry glares which he showed back.

"Especially you bug, you got lucky!" The other one said making Bee nervous but mad he was called a bug.

The doors opened revealing light on the other side. Bee and Shockwave were finally free.

"So, what now?" Bee said.

"...We capture Airachnid!" Shockwave said recieving evil grins from everybody. "She's going to pay for everything she did!"

"FOR DREADWING!" Optimus yelled.

"FOR DREADWING!" They all yelled.

**_To be continued..._**

**_This one was kinda short too but I will try to make the future ones longer. It just depends on how much I want to have in each chapter. I am expecting the next chapter to be longer. I hope!_**


	6. Chapter 6: On The Loose

Chapter 6: On The Loose

That night, Megatron and SkyQuake headed over to Airachnid's house to end this once and for all. They stayed in robot mode to stay stealthy. Dreadwing had told them the location and they were nearbye it. As they reached to house they looked to make sure no one was following them.

"Ready SkyQuake?"

"Ready Megatron!"

Both then leaped into the frontyard with their guns out. Only to find the house abandoned and torn apart. Nothing was there. No Airachnid, no Insecticons. Just an old house. They became very angry, so angry Megatron activated his fusion cannon and destroyed the rest of it. Meanwhile, Dreadwing had been taken to Shockwave's house where Bee, Optimus, Starscream and Soundwave were. They had to actually take Dreadwing with his bed over to Shockave's basement. There, Shockwave was trying to look up more details on Airachnid in case Megatron and SkyQuake's mission failed, which it did. Optimus and Bee were listening to Dreadwing tell them about the last time he actually talked to Airachnid before the attack.

"And then I saw how much she had changed. It was scary." He said.

_**Flashback...many years ago...**_

A 7 year old Dreadwing and a 8 year old SkyQuake were staring at a jewelry truck that took a turn away from where they were standing.

"Wow, that's a lot of jewelry!" Dreadwing laughed.

"Yes it is!" A femme voice came from nearbye.

"Oh hey Airachnid!" Dreawing said turning to her.

"Dreadwing, could you imagine having so much gold and silver like that?" Airachnid said.

"Well, I think, what about you SkyQuake?" Dreadwing asked.

"Eh, not really!" SkyQuake said not really interested in their conversation.

"If I became some kind of burgular, I could have all of that to myself!" Airachnid said excitedly.

Dreadwing and SkyQuake look at her in shock.

"Airachnid? Why would you want to be something like that? If you get a job, then mabye you could get enough money to get some yourself. Stealing is just going to cause trouble." Dreadwing said.

In response, Airachnid spreaded all her limbs out scaring the brothers. She wrapped half of them around Dreadwing scaring him even more.

"What? You're going to become a cop when your older and do something about it?" She asked getting right in his face and showing her little fangs.

"No, you're not going to hurt me are you?" Dreadwing said.

"No, not this time, you need to remember that things change, I may become bad, I may stay good...depends." Airachnid said and grabbed one of Dreadwing's horns. "Try and stop me and I will gladly blacken both your optics!"

This became too much for the brothers. SKyQuake shoved Airachnid away from Dreadwing, grabbed Dreadwing, and both bolted down the street. She never saw them again...until now.

_**Present...**_

"Looks like she held on to that plan!" Dreadwing said slowly blinking his optics.

"Don't worry in a few days you will see clearly again." Optimus said.

"Yeah, what sucks now is that all I can ever see right now is the ceiling or the sky! Well, unless I want to be rolled over!" Dreadwing said.

Shockwave came over looking upset.

"Well, I can't access a lot of her files so I couldn't get enough info besides her criminal record and a short bio about her Physical appearance." Shockwave said sadly. Just then, Megatron and SkyQuake came in looking mad.

"What happened?" Starscream asked.

"It's Airachnid, she and the insecticons are gone!" SkyQuake said accidently kicking a hole in Shockwave's wall. This only made Shockwave angry.

"HAVE YOU BLOWN A DIODE? WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Shockwave yelled. Starscream chuckled.

"Guys we need to find something that could give a clue or least find something with her DNA on it!" Optimus said. Then everyone looked at Dreadwing.

"Dreadwing, did Airachnid do anything to you that could have possibly left DNA?" Soundwave asked.

"Well, she patted me on the head. She nearly kissed me!" Dreadwing said and accidently opened his optics wide making them hurt.

"Someone's in love!" Starscream said.

"No, I wasn't!" Dreadwing said beginning to blush.

"Well, her patting your head wouldn't give us enough DNA to use!" Optimus said.

"Shockwave, any ideas?" Soundwave asked.

"Well, if finding DNA failed and looking for info on the internet failed, then the only logical option left would be to...OF COURSE!" Shockwave said excitedly scaring everybody. "Go to her abandoned house for DNA! Hopefully you two didn't make it look like it wasn't there at all!"

"Nah, there is still parts of it left." Megatron said. "We will go get a few samples. And mabye even find where those Insecticons went."

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7: The Source

Chapter 7: The Source

While Optimus and Megatron went back to Airachnid's house, Shockwave and Soundwave continued to try and find as much info as they could. Starscream and Bee were talking.

"Dude, do you think Shockwave is a better scientist than me?" Starscream asked. Shockwave butted in.

"Of course I am!" Shockwave said getting up from his chair to join the conversation. "I know the most advanced sciences and technologies on the planet. I work with hacking, decoding and data analyzing. While Screamer here only knows the standard technologies." Shockwave added.

"It's true! Shockwave did take the highest advanced science classes back in school!" Soundwave said coming up to Starscream. Starscream scoffed and put his claws on his hips.

"It seemed too much for me to handle! I just had to take the standard ones!" Starscream complained.

"Hmm, not as smart as you thought huh?" Shockwave said turning around to go back to where Soundwave was at the computer.

"Not smart? Let me clarify something!" Starscream said walking angrily towards the brothers who turned back around to him. Starscream suddenly jerked back a bit upon coming optics-to-optic with Shockwave. Shockwave was at least 2 inches taller and was literally staring down Starscream. Shockwave clenched his fists.

"You got something to say Screamer?" Shockwave asked squinting his optic.

"Yeah, I do, I'm sure the reason you haven't found anything useful yet on Airachnid is because your science skills and yourself are outdated!" Starscream said not knowing what he just said offended them.

"OUTDATED?" Both brothers said angrily.

"Oh for spark's sake!" Bee said faced-palming.

"Uh-oh, no wait Soundwave, I was only referring to Shockwave" Starscream said backing up.

"LIAR LYING LIAR, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SCRAP I'M GOING TO CLAW YOUR OPTICS OUT!" Shockwave yelled running at Starscream and smashing him into a wall. Soundwave came up beside Shockwave and growled.

"YOU GOT A LOT OF CIRCUITS INSULTING US LIKE THAT!" Shockwave yelled pinning Starscream to the wall.

"STARSCREAM HOW DARE YOU SAY OUR SKILLS ARE OUTDATED!" Soundwave said. "THAT'S OFFENSIVE AND LOGICALLY NOT TRUE!"

Starscream didn't know what to say. He looked back and forth at the mechs.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he was cut off.

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT, WE ARE DOING ARE BEST AT SOLVING THIS, YOU HAVE BEEN DOING NOTHING!" Shockwave yelled.

"DON'T EVER CALL US OUTDATED! WHEN YOU CALL ONE OF US SOMETHING, YOU'RE CALLING THE OTHER ONE THE SAME THING TOO!" Soundwave yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Starscream asked nervously keeping his optics mostly fixed on Shockwave. Shockwave balled a fist making Starscream wince. Just as Shockwave was about to punch Starscream, Bee ran over and got in the middle.

"WHOA, HEY, COME ON STOP, HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" Bee said.

Shockwave released his grip on Starscream and he and Soundwave walked away leaving Starscream ashamed and embarrased. Just then Optimus and Megatron came back a little upset.

"What happened? Did you find anything?" Bee asked.

"No, now every little item is gone. All that's left is parts of the house." Optimus said disappointed.

"Oh great!" Shockwave said and actually slammed his head on the desk that the table was on.

"HOLY SCRAP I JUST GOT AN IDEA!" Bee said scaring everybody. "Soundwave, could you possibly fly around town and gather voice signals?" he asked.

"Yes of course!" Soundwave said. "Bee you're a genius!" That made Bee happy but made Starscream even more upset than he was. He went over to Soundwave.

"Excuse me Soundwave but can I speak to you alone?" Starscream asked tapping his claws together. Soundwave crosses his arms.

"Fine, what?" Soundwave said as Starscream led him to a corner of the basement.

"Please forgive me Soundwave. I didn't mean to offend you and Shockwave. I was just so mad and I wanted only to make him mad!" Starscream said. "You never told me you were also good at science, I never seen it! Please Soundwave, I'm sorry! Please!" Starscream pleaded giving him puppy-dog eyes.

After the second "please", Starscream was on the floor grabbing onto Soundwave's arms. Soundwave looked at him leaving Starscream wondering what he was thinking.

"Starscream get up!" Soundwave said at first. "We're still friends, that just really hurt me though!" he added.

At this point Starscream nearly cried. Soundwave patted Starscream's shoulder.

"Now, think mabye you should talk to him?" Soundwave asked pointing to Shockwave.

"Well, what if he-"

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you!" Soundwave assured and waved Shockwave over to him. Shockwave walked angrily over to them keeping his optic fixed on Starscream's. Once he made his way over, Starscream could hear a low menacing growl coming from him. Starscream stepped back a bit.

"What do you want?" Shockwave snarled and squinted his optic.

"I want to apolagize to you for offending you! I know you'll still hate me but I just wanted to let you know. I was a fool. And you're right, I'm not that smart! I just hope you could find it in your spark to forgive me for my words. I think your skills are great and not outdated, I was just jealous because you know more about science than me. You were able to take the advance science classes and I complained that they were too hard for me to take them. I'm such a fool!" Starscream said with his head dropping down.

Shockwave looked at him with a wide-open optic. He could see Starscream really was sorry and very upset. Shockwave put a clawed servo on Starscream's shoulder.

"Starscream, it's okay, no need to worry about it anymore. We both forgive you!" Shockwave said. "And I'm sorry for saying you're not smart."

Starscream lifted his head back up and smiled.

"It's okay, and thank you guys!" Starscream said.

A few minutes later, Soundwave flew off into the night around town gathering voice recordings. After about flying halfway around town, he suddenly picked up a familiar recording.

"I need to start making plans for a new heist! Mabye I should start robbing homes...familiar homes that is!" Airachnid's voice played. Soundwave noticed the voice was coming from the local Scrap Yard.

"Got ya spider!" Soundwave said as he flew back to Shockwave's house laughing.

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8: Airachnid Showdown

Chapter 8: Airachnid Showdown

Back at Shockwave's house, Dreadwing was finally able to get up...well with help of course. He would need help with seeing though as his optics were still black and swollen. Dreadwing was upset with the fact that he wouldn't be able to see well for next few days. Bee and SkyQuake talked to him to keep him company. Starscream and Shockwave were laughing about something on the computer, and Optimus and Megatron were just talking. Soundwave soon arrived feeling very pleased but very tired.

"I've located Airachnid" Soundwave said recieving a tackle from Shockwave. Shockwave looked happy.

"WHAT DID YOU FIND?" He asked. "I'M READY TO CRUSH THAT SPIDER!"

"I'll tell you if you GET OFF ME!" Soundwave yelled and Shockwave did as so.

"Turns out she didn't leave the city, she just relocated to the local scrap yard." Soundwave said showing them the location.

"Then let's go, I'm tired of waiting. Who knows when Airachnid will make the next move!" Bee said. Shockwave put a servo on Bee's shoulder.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Shockwave asked.

"I may have seen how tough you are, but now it's my turn to show you!" Bee said.

"Don't forget me!" SkyQuake said coming up beside them.

"So, should we all go?" Starscream asked.

"Actually, some of us need to contact Barricade and Makeshift." Megatron said. "Me and Soundwave will go!"

"Alright the rest of us will go and defeat Airachnid!" Optimus said.

"LET'S GO!" Starscream said as they all ran out the basement except for Dreadwing who just sat on his bed.

"I'll be fine on my own!" Dreadwing said sadly.

"Actually I'll stay with you!" Starscream said as he came back downstairs to keep him company.

Meanwhile, Airachnid and the insecticons were living off a bunch of energon they found in the scrap yard. However, the two insecticons had found a big chunk of energon and were arguing over it which turned into a brawl a few seconds later. Airachnid face-palmed.

"Oh for spark's sake!" She said.

Over at the police station, Megatron and Soundwave told Barricade and Makeshift the location.

"Awesome, let's get over there! But not without showing you these!" Barricade said guiding them into a different room.

Megatron and Soundwave were surprised to see many police drones (The Eradicons). They were all waiting for the next crime to solve. It was about 10 of them. Megatron and Soundwave looked at each other very pleased. Back at the scrap yard, Airachnid had not broken up the fight between the insecticons, but instead was enjoying it. Just as a winner was about to be announced, they were interrupted by Bee, Shockwave and the others.

"AIRACHNID!" Shockwave yelled.

"Shockwave, Bumblebee, so nice of you to visit!" Airachnid said as her two insecticons came on both sides of her growling.

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS SPIDER, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID!" Bee yelled.

"Oh really bug? You think you have what it takes to defeat me?" Airachnid said spreading all of her limbs.

"Yes, I do!" Bee said sounding confident.

"Hello SkyQuake, how's your brother?" She asked.

SkyQuake growled and had to be held back by Optimus. The insecticons laughed.

"Can we fight them now?" One of the insecticons asked clencing his fists.

"Gladly, you two get Shocky and Quakey, I want the bug!" Airachnid said.

"What about that tall guy? The other one asked.

"Get him too!"

The insections charged Shockwave, Optimus and SkyQuake who also ran at them. While they were fighting, Airachnid walked towards Bee.

"So bug, how about we settle this normally?" Airachnid said putting away her extra limbs and putting up her fists.

"Bring it!" Bee said.

Airachnid began to swing punches at Bee who got hit 3 out of 5 times. Bee punched her in the chest, then did a uppercut. Airachnid clawed Bee's face causing Bee to stagger back a bit. Bee rubbed his face but only gave Airachnid an advantage. She ran up and punched Bee in the face knocking him to the ground. Shockwave saw this!

"AIRACHNID!" Shockwave yelled punching one of the insecicons and running right at her!

Airachnid was surprised at the speed of his running.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS FOR A LONG TIME!" Shockwave said running up and punching her hard in the face. Just as an insecticon was about to pounce on him, Optimus blasted it away. Bee recovered and joined Shockwave in the beating of Airachnid. SkyQuake meanwhile, was beating the slag out of one of the insecticons.

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT MY BROTHER AGAIN...EVER!" SkyQuake snarled as he continued to beat the same insecticon that beat up Dreadwing.

Optimus ran up and held SkyQuake back again.

"Why are you holding me back?" SkyQuake said.

"Don't kill them, they don't deserve that do they?" Optimus asked.

SkyQuake looked at the insecticon, he looked as bad as Dreadwing did. SkyQuake sighed.

"No, he doesn't."

Meanwhile, Bee kicked Airachind into a pile of scrap. Airachnid emerged with all her limbs out. Shockwave looked at Bee who nodded. Bee took out his gun and blasted Airachnid to the ground. Shockwave picked her up and just as he was about to punch her in the face, the police drones appeared jumping over the fence and pointing their guns at Airachnid.

"Do I get to knock anybody out at all?" Shockwave complained.

Barricade came up and cuffed Airachnid. She squirmed.

"YOU FOOLS, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Airachnid yelled trying to lunge at the two. The cuffs had been put on her in a way so that her extra limbs couldn't be used.

"No you won't! Not ever!" Bee said.

"So, what about the insecticons?" Soundwave asked.

Everyone looked at the frightened Insecticons. They both were also in cuffs and they were whimpering.

"Mabye I can reprogram them into more nicer mechs! Besides we have no idea where they came from!" Shockwave said.

"I guess!" Optimus said.

"As long as they don't come after Dreadwing again." SkyQuake said.

"REPROGRAM? NO, NO, NO!" The insections said at the same time.

"Why shouldn't we?" Megatron asked.

"We're sorry, if we didn't do what she said, she would have killed us! WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!" One of them said.

"Well, I think I can put them to some use!" Shockwave said.

Back at the jail, all the prisoners cheered. Airachnid cursed under her breath. She was placed in the cell that Bee and Shockwave were once in. She had her limbs ripped off and was now completely defenseless. The guards or the police didn't care what happens to her anymore. Bee, Shockwave, Optimus, Soundwave, SkyQuake and the insecticons were there looking at her.

"SO ARE SO LUCKY YOU'RE BEHIND BARS!" One of the insecticons snarled. Airachnid stuck her tongue out.

"How does it feel?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, not so cool is it?" Shockwave said holding his ball in his hands.

"Whatever!" Airachnid said.

Just then, Starscream came in helping Dreadwing walk. It was silent as Dreadwing was helped all the way to Airachnid's cell. Airachnid came close to the bars. Dreadwing just looked at her with his half-open optics.

"Looks like you really did live up to that threat!" Dreadwing said pointing to his optics.

Airachnid didn't know what to say. Dreadwing then gathered up the courage to actually spit in her face surprising everyone.

"I hope you die very soon." Dreadwing snarled leaving Airachnid speechless.

Everyone left taking one last look at Airachnid, Bee and Shockwave stayed back though. Airachnid looked into Bee's angry optics. Suddenly Bee slowly raised up his gun making Airachnid open her optics wide.

"Since nobody cares what happens to you-" Shockwave said.

"Wish granted Dreadwing!" Bee said.

_**BLAST!**_

The next day, Shockwave was watching the insections clean up the basement when he heard his doorbell ring. He quickly ran up and saw Bee at the door.

"Bumblebee, hey what's up?" Shockwave said.

"Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over my house, Optimus, Starscream, Megatron and Soudnwave are already there." Bee offered.

"Really? Sure!"

"How are those insecticons doing?"

"Their making progress! They have to do what I, Dreadwing or SkyQuake tell them what to do!" Shockwave laughed.

"Still think you have a chance with Arcee?"

"Does this answer your question?" Shockwave held up a paper with a phone-number.

"OH SNAP!"

"I know right?"

"He-he, so you're coming?"

"Yep, let me just grab my favorite ball!"

"You're really connected to that thing." Bee laughed as Shockwave grabbed the ball off his living room chair.

"Yeah, it's just something I like to have with me!" Shockwave said. "Unless...do you want it?"

Bee's optic opened wide.

"But, it's yours! Soundwave gave it to you!" Bee said.

"Nah it's okay, besides, we can all share it!" Shockwave said holding the blue ball.

"Yeah, I would like that!" Bee said.

"We're done, need us to do anything else?" One of the insecticon asked.

"No, in fact...join us!" Shockwave said.

The insecticons high-fived ran up to catch up with the others.

"Shockwave, I'm really glad we became friends!" Bee said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too!"

_**The End...**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I think this ended pretty well. I hope you thought the same! Till next time, see ya!**_


End file.
